


Astral Projection

by Enbious



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale, Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbious/pseuds/Enbious
Summary: Crowley learns he can astral project himself, and takes full advantage of this
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Astral Projection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy porn piece. I had a bizarre dream a while back, and this was the best place to put it.

The first time Crowley realized he could project his being somewhere else, it was a genuine accident. It had been some time since he’d had the chance to visit the bookshop, and he was missing his angel a bit more than usual. Absently daydreaming one afternoon, he pictured what it would be like to walk through the front door of the shop. The way the bell above the door would chime it’s sweet little tune, the warm smell of pages, and dust, and tea filling his nostrils. The leather bindings of the books would be soft under his fingers, and just out of the corner of his eye, he would see Zira. His cream waistcoat buckled snugly in the back, linen pants perfectly pressed and hugging the curve of his soft hips as he putters around one of the shelves. The line of his shoulder shifts, tensing as he turns to greet whatever customer has entered the shop. His warm smile freezes in surprise as he spots Crowley, and then the daydream vanishes. Crowley shakes himself abruptly, feeling a bit like he’d been dashed with cold water unexpectedly.

Not ten minutes later, his phone rang. “Yes, hello Crowley, it’s me, Aziraphale.”

“Yes, yes, I know it’s you, angel. I have this nifty thing called caller ID.” Crowley stretched languidly across his black couch, bony limbs jamming into the corners of the cushions before he fell limp. “What is it?”

“Did you...were you...you know, the strangest thing happened just a minute ago. I heard the shop bell ring, and I turned around expecting to see a customer, only…”

The short hairs on the back of Crowley’s neck prickled, and he sat up slowly. “Only what, angel?”

“...only I saw you standing there. Except it wasn’t you, no really. It was like...an outline of you. An impression, maybe. It was like you were supposed to be there, but you weren’t there, but part of you was there.” The longer the angel talked, the more wound up he became.

“Hush, angel, hush,” Crowley soothed. Aziraphale sputtered briefly, then petered out with a soft huff. “So. You saw me today?”

“I...well yes, I suppose I did. It was the strangest thing, I tell you.”

“Yes. Strange.” Crowley’s voice was distant. Wait a minute. That was me. I was...I was in the shop. “Most strange.”

The next night, Crowley decided to try again, but this time more deliberately. He dimmed the lights in his living room, the top of his desk cleared off to make room for dozens of black candles. The flames flickered and danced in the still air as the demon sank into his tall backed leather chair. Letting his arms drape along the armrests, fingers tracing the metal rivets along the edge, Crowley thought once more about the shop. By now, the lights would be off, the closed sign flipped, and the angel would probably be settled on the velveteen couch at the back, curled up in his silk pajamas with a fresh mug of tea and a book. His blond curls would be softly tussled, the dim light casting a warm glow on the short strands. Crowley loved the way it felt to drag his fingers through the tangles, and as he approached his curled up angel, he imagined that feeling again. 

Zira’s scalp was warm under his fingers, hair freshly washed and still a little damp. Crowley tipped his fingers just a little to let his nails scratch along the surface, and he smiled as Aziraphale purred beneath his touch. Watching him, he could see the angel’s hair moving, but there was no sign of his fingers. His hair seemed to move all on its own. Fascinating. He pulled his hand away as Aziraphale reached up to echo the touch, seemingly confused to find nothing there. But he shook it off and returned his attention back to his book.

Circling behind the couch, Crowley leaned down beside Aziraphale’s ear, blowing gently across the tip. He could see the short hairs prick at the sensation, and watched as goosebumps rippled down the back of his neck. The angel sank down into the couch a bit further, eyelids drooping slightly as his grip on his book relaxed. His free hand moved almost automatically between his legs, finding himself already damp and beginning to ache. He pressed against his hardening clit, hips thrusting up into the touch. “Yes, that’s a good angel,” Crowley whispered, kissing the skin just behind his ear. “Touch yourself for me…”

“C-Crowley?” Aziraphale stammered, surprise and sudden need clashing in his voice. “Are you--”

“Shhhh, angel. It’s me. I’m here.” Both hands pressed down on Aziraphale’s shoulders, pinning him gently to the couch. The pressure relaxed the angel, and he melted under his touch. “There you are, good angel. It’s just me.” Crowley began to trace soft kisses down the side of Aziraphale’s neck, one hand creeping down his chest to unbutton the top button of his pajamas.

“But how are you…” The question was half-hearted at best, Aziraphale tipping his head to allow Crowley better access.

“Something called astral projection, I think,” he laughed, teeth scraping lightly across the exposed skin of Aziraphale’s neck. “Found out this afternoon I could do it...thought I’d try to be a bit more specific this time.” The angel beneath him was entirely pliable now, hands loose in his lap as he whimpered under the unseen touch. “Do you like it?”

“Oh yes,” he gasped, turning one hand over to press again on his clit. “Yes, please…”

“Ooh, please what?” Buttons undone, Crowley slid his hand under Zira’s shirt. His skin was warm and soft under his touch, and his fingers quickly found one small nipple. He plucked at it, drawing a yelp out of his angel.

“Please...please touch me…”

“Oh, but I am touching you,” Crowley purred, plucking a second time. Aziraphale moaned and arched his back, his hand now disappearing into his pants. “Ah yes, there you go. Touch yourself for me. Let me see how good I make you feel.” His eyes were locked on the bulge in Aziraphale’s pants, the way it writhed with every twitch of his hand. “Pull your pants down for me, angel, I can’t see a thing.”

Aziraphale hooked his thumbs on the edge of his pants and shoved them down over his ass and down to his knees. A thick bush of blond curls crowned the apex of his thighs, glistening already. The angel’s hand shot straight back to his clit, circling it quickly. The speed of his fingers on his skin was slick, and Crowley chuckled low. “Such a mess for me, aren’t you?” The angel whimpered in response, nodding quickly. “Good. But is that really all you want?” Aziraphale shook his head quickly. “No, I thought not. Why don’t you show me what you want?” The demon stepped back a little, giving Zira room to move.

Once the pressure on his shoulders let up, Zira flipped over on the couch. Up on his knees, draped across the back of the couch, the angel plunged two fingers directly into his cunt and crying out at the sudden penetration. His eyes fluttered open, mouth wide as he gasped for air. From this side of the couch, Crowley couldn’t see precisely what was happening, but the look on his angel’s face told him plenty. “You like that, hm?” Zira nodded enthusiastically, his fingers moving quickly. “Oh good. Now just hold that for me for a minute, I need a better view.” 

The demon moved back around to the front of the couch, and couldn’t help but groan at the view. He felt his cock twitch, restrained by his tight black jeans. Eyes still closed, Crowley in the flesh unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his thighs as well, wrapping a hand around his throbbing cock. The sound he made echoed in the book shop, and Aziraphale gasped at the sound. “Please, Crowley...please, I need you...I need…” His words turned to needy sobs as he arched his back. Bent over the back of the couch, ass in the air, he braced his knees wide on the couch. “Please!”

How could he refuse? Crowley approached his begging angel, dragging both hands up Aziraphale’s sides. He felt the shudder run through the body beneath him. “You need me, angel?” he teased, imagining the feel of the head of his cock against the warm, wet opening of Zira’s cunt. He knew just how it would try to suck him in, an irresistible pull that his entire body ached to give in to. His angel could feel it too, based on the filthy noise he made as he pushed his hips back in desperation. “Ohhhhh, yes you do. Hold still then.”

Crowley pulled his hands back down to Aziraphale’s hips. HIs slim fingers gripped tightly to his thick hips, feeling soft skin give beneath his fingers. With deliberate care, Crowley pushed forward and sank his cock deep into Aziraphale. Tight, slick heat wrapped around every inch of him, dragging a shudder and a deep moan out of him. “Oh, fuck,” he hissed as he pulled back and sank in again. 

Zira groaned and squirmed beneath him, pushing back to meet his slow thrusts with an urgent gasp. “More,” he gasped, voice hoarse with unmet need. “More, more...please, more…” His gasps were cut with desperate sobs, his body aching. The fingers that had been buried in himself were stroking his clit furiously, having a hard time finding purchase from how wet he was.

“Of course, angel,” Crowley purred. His shifted his grip slightly, planted his feet, and began to pound into Aziraphale. His hips slapped against the angel’s round ass, a heavy sound that filled the bookshop. Heavy balls bounced with each thrust, adding to the assault on Aziraphale’s cunt. The angel screamed into the back of the couch, his body arched to give Crowley the best leverage possible. “I will wreck you...any time you ask…” he growled.

Aziraphale cried out suddenly, his entire body tensing as his climax slammed into him. His muscles clenched, holding tight to Crowley’s cock like a vice. The demon groaned hard, thrusting forward twice more before he came. Ropes of thick cum shot deep inside Aziraphale, hot enough to sting and force the angel into a second orgasm. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he shuddered and fell limp across the couch. 

There was a brief moment that felt like static electricity, and then suddenly Aziraphale felt very much alone, and completely empty. He blinked in surprise and opened his eyes. He was completely alone in the shop, clothes in disarray, and he could feel hot cum sliding down the inside of his thigh. He reached down gingerly, and found himself gaping wide, and aching as though he’d been roughly fucked.

All the way across town, Crowley came slowly to his senses. He’s slumped most of the way towards the floor, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock. His hand was wet with cum, as if he’d just pulled it out of Aziraphale’s cunt, but none of his own cum was anywhere to be seen. The world spun a little as he pushed himself up into his seat, flicking his wrist to clean his hand. Energy spent, he collapsed into an angular heap in the corner of his chair, half-dazed and dizzy. Twenty minutes passed when he was jolted from his nap by his phone ringing. One hand awkwardly pushed over the receiver and hit the speakerphone. “Yes?”

“Yes, hello, i-it’s me...Azira...phale.”

“Hello angel,” Crowley purred. He heard a small squeak on the end of the line, and chuckled. “How are you doing?”

“Was that...were you...did you…?” Aziraphale was struggling for words, the exhaustion heavy in his voice.

“Did I just roughly fuck you from all the way across town?”

Silence.

“Yes. I did.”


End file.
